starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Jobal Naberrie
| Afbeelding = 250px | geboorte = 76 BBY | thuiswereld = Naboo | vader = | moeder = Ryoo Thule | getrouwdmet = Ruwee Naberrie | kinderen = Padmé Naberrie Sola Naberrie | sterfte = | titel = | bijnaam = | functie = | species = Mens | geslacht = Vrouw | lengte = 1,63 meter | haarkleur = Bruin | oogkleur = Bruin | wapen = | vervoer = | affiliatie = | era = }} thumb|right|250px|Jobal Naberrie Jobal Naberrie was de moeder van Padmé Amidala en de grootmoeder van Luke en Leia. Biografie Jobal was de dochter van Ryoo, wie haar vader was, was niet gekend. Jobal groeide op in een dorp nabij de heuvels van Keren. Jobals jeugd was er één van rust en vrede waarin ze een goede opvoeding genoot. Jobal ontmoette Ruwee Naberrie op vrij jonge leeftijd en zijn altruïsme trok haar aan. Zo was zijn inzet voor het Refugee Relief Movement een voorbeeld van zijn goede inborst. Toen Jobal en Ruwee pas samen waren, hielpen ze om een klein dorpje op te richten in één van de heuvelruggen nabij Theed. Terwijl Ruwee zich concentreerde op het bouwen van de woningen en andere infrastructuur, spendeerde Jobal haar tijd in het ‘bouwen’ van een hechte samenleving onder de bewoners. Normaal zouden Ruwee en Jobal hun hele leven in dit dorp blijven wonen maar toen ze twee dochters kregen, Sola en Padmé, veranderde hun leven. Zeker Padmé deed het leven van Jobal helemaal veranderen. Net zoals vele kinderen op Naboo, werd Padmé al snel in de samenleving geïntegreerd en werd ze snel volwassen. Ze toonde een ontzettend talent en om Padmé’s talenten niet te laten verwateren, besloten de Naberries om te verhuizen naar Theed waar Jobal voor het huishouden zorgde. Het huis van de Naberries was een oud, stenen huis in één van de oudste wijken van Theed. Jobal stond bekend voor haar vriendelijkheid en ze stond steeds klaar om gasten op te wachten. De stap om te verhuizen bleek een goede zet te zijn geweest. Padmé groeide al snel op tot een veelbelovend politica op zeer jonge leeftijd. Toen Padmé werd verkozen als Queen Amidala maakte Jobal zich zorgen maar in de eerste plaats was ze erg trots op haar dochter. De Invasion of Naboo beleefde ze met een bang hart maar vierde later de nieuwe samenwerking die haar dochter met de Gungans had gerealiseerd. Terwijl Padmé populair en gevierd was bij het volk, trad Sola in het huwelijk en kreeg ze twee kinderen, Ryoo en Pooja. Jobal was echter bezorgd om Padmé toen ze Senator werd na haar mandaat van Queen. Jobal had gehoopt dat Padmé zich zou terugtrekken uit het openbare leven en met een gezin zou starten. Deze zorgen werden nog groter toen haar dochter een tegenstandster werd van de Military Creation Act en een doelwit werd van terroristen. Padmé vluchtte tijdelijk naar Naboo waar ze haar Jedi lijfwacht, Anakin Skywalker, meebracht naar haar ouderlijk huis in Theed. Jobal bereidde een uitgebreide maaltijd voor de familie en vond Anakin aangenaam gezelschap. Jobal kwam dan ook niet tussenbeide toen Sola haar zus plaagde met opmerkingen over Anakin. thumb|right|250px|Sola, Jobal en Padmé aan tafel Helaas zouden Padmé en Anakin niet lang gelukkig zijn. Ze trouwden in het geheim op Naboo en op het einde van de Clone Wars was Jobal in diepe rouw door het onverwachte en mysterieuze overlijden van Padmé. Niet lang daarna werd Jobal nog getroffen door een vreselijke gebeurtenis. Haar moeder, Ryoo Thule, werd op vreemde wijze vermoord op het buitenverblijf Varykino. Wat er uiteindelijk van Jobal Naberrie is geworden, was niet geweten. Achter de Schermen *Jobal werd gespeeld door Trisha Noble *Haar scènes voor ‘Episode II’ werden verwijderd, net zoals die van de hele Naberrie familie Verschijning *Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones – Deleted Scenes *Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith Bron *Jobal Naberrie in de Databank *The Official Star Wars Fact Files *Revenge of the Sith: The Visual Dictionary category:Mensen category: De Naboo category:Naberrie familie